Letters to a Sheepish Nation
by Azure151
Summary: Send in letters to our lovable NZ ! Anyone accepted, but please only one person per nation.
1. Introduction

Kia Ora mah cuzzies~!

The PM is trying to stop me from getting put in jail via my usual activities, so he ordered me to write letters to people in hope that it'll take up my free time. Pfft, as if.

Anywho, just write me letters and I'll be glad to respond! ^^

New Zealand.

((A/N: Yes, I decided to do one of these...sue me .  
I'm guessing you all know the drill, send in letters and I'll reply to you! If they're a bit late in coming, don't worry, I don't have a life, but school takes up a lot of my time ^^"))


	2. Faroe 1

Hello New Zealand!

I am the Faroe can call me Faroe.

I live in Northern Europe, so you might not know me. I know you though, since I saw you talking to big br-I mean, Mr. England during one of the world meetings.

I hope we can become good friends, yes?

From,

The Faroe Islands, Signhild Elden.

* * *

Kia Ora Faroe!

Of course I know about you! You live near the nordics, don't you? I have a map, but it's so heavy that I dun wanna get it out now...

Talking? To England?...I'm sorry, that doesn't ring any bells. I only really yell, argue, mess with, tease or insult England. If you really need to know why, it's probably because he kinda fobbed me off to Wales when he didn't have time for me...

Sure, why not? ^~^

New Zealand.


	3. Australia 1

G'day, Zea! Want to grab a beer at the pub with me, mate? After that, we can go to my house, and maybe you'll be lucky enough to shag something that's not a sheep. *wink wink nudge nudge* Have a bonza day!

-Australia

* * *

...hey Bro...

You're drunk again, aren't you? No more beer for you!

*Facepalms* first things first...1) I DON'T SHAG SHEEP YOU BLOODY CONVICT! And 2) ew. I'm not France. Just because I have that french colony in my south island doesn't mean I'mma jump on everything that moves.

About to head over there to break your nose again~

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I view NZ and OZ more of siblings than lovers. If they were, they'd break up every three seconds -.-' But my favourite person to pair NZ with would have to be Wales ^^ Don't ask why...I dunno why myself.))_


	4. Antarctica 1

Hi, well anyways, I'm Antarctica. My buddy Australia talks about you alot. 'Says you're a good friend so, hopefully we can be friends?

I always wonder how it is at your place. I heard there's a lot of sheep. And cricket.

Gah, I have nothing except science facilities, penguins and ice!

Antarctica

* * *

Kia Ora Antartica!

What? You don't remember me? *sulks*

Pfft. More rugby and netball than cricket. I am pretty well known for my sports.

I do have more sheep than the average nation, but I am relied on for a lot of stuff. I am huge in the diary industry, am getting there with my wines and my chiefs are sought after all over the world.

Penguins..? That reminds me! Have you seen Happy Feet? I hoped he made it back home safely...

Kinda worried

New Zealand

_((A/N: New Zealand barely has any news...for about 15 weeks, maybe more, last year was about a penguin called Happy Feet. It ended up on the Kapiti Coast and ate rocks, stones and sand...it's a pretty stupid penguin. We patched it up, put a tracker on it, and then set it free in the ocean off of a water slide! Though we lost the signal of the tracker, so we have no idea where he has gone to...))_


	5. Antarctica 2

We met before...? I don't remember! Must be at the world meetings or something. I usually spend my time there raging about the environment, so I don't think I will remember you.

Excel in the diary industry..? Might ask one of the scientists to import a diary for me! But I'm worried that it might freeze...

Happy Feet? Well, we always have penguins coming to and from the island. It probably came back!

-Antartica

* * *

Kia Ora Antarctica!

I spend a lot of time raging about the environment as well. As a matter of fact, I kinda rule the South Pacific...I just don't want France to start testing his nuclear weapons on my siblings lands! Someone has to stand up to those idiotic "superpowers"! Though I shouldn't go punching Americas face too much, he really does have a thick head...

Sorry! I misspelled it ^^' It's dairy. You know, with cows, that go moo. I'm quite good with my meat...ah, my lamb is just to die for.

Or gotten eaten by an Orca...

New Zealand


	6. Michigan 1

Michigan:...*glare*... Why, oh why, did you go and pollute yourself with those stupid Na'vi? It's worse that Washington's idiotic infestation of SPARKLY VAMPIRES, and everyone knows how stupid they are!

Don't make me get Japan to sic Godzilla on you.

_((OOC: You've GOT to see it. There is a *get this* GODZILLA/AVATAR_ _crossover!))_

* * *

Kia Ora Michigan!

What do you mean, "pollute"? And don't diss the work of Weta Workshop!

I guess you're a LotR fan, as you didn't decide to yell at me for that...and there are a few other movies that were made here, but I keep on forgetting them...ah, I have gotten so popular~! Though it's odd sitting down and watching the movies, especially when someone makes a comment about the landscape, and it's in a..."special" place...

Japan wouldn't hurt me~ We're good(ish) friends!

New Zealand.

_((A/N: ….I have no idea if I should go see that...))_


	7. Faroe 2

New Zealand,

Yup! Just beside Iceland and Norway's houses.

I'm not sure if it was big br-I mean, Mr. England or Mr. Wales, since they look alike, but I saw you talking to one of them last time.

He fobbed you off? And I thought I was unlucky...

From,

The Faroe Islands

* * *

Kia Ora Faroe!

Ah, thought so ^^ I try to remember as many countries as possible. It's just that they don't seem to remember me, or even know where I am on the map...

England and Wales are **NOT** alike, what so ever! Wales is more quiet, and caring, and he actually listens,and he's funnier, and smarter...*trails off*

Anyway, yes, he did. I think the whole "Only getting me because I had a treaty" kinda got to him...plus, he had no time for all of us. I preferred spending my time at Wales place anyway.

New Zealand.


	8. Faroe 3

Hello again New Zealand!

I feel the same! Even Denmark keeps forgetting me, and he lives so near me! He's too busy fawning over Greenland. And actually, Greenland's become a brat about it and rubs it in my and Iceland's faces-not that Iceland cares.

It's obvious that the only reason Denmark pays attention to me is because I have oil! If it weren't for that, he'd have fobbed me off to Norway or Canada by now! I get along better with Russia and his sisters then Denmark!

What annoys me the most is that Greenland doesn't even like Denmark and calls him an 'Idiotic Manipulative Bastard' behind his back, and yet she keeps trying to get his attention! And then when I try to make friends with other people, she gets all protective. I can't stand her, and yet she clings to me as if I was her only friend in the world, and when I try to push her away, she causes me trouble!

*ahem* Forgive me for that, I am just very irritated by her.

Um, I meant physical appearance. The only difference is their eye color and how Mr. Wales has a softer look. And... Well, your lucky Mr. England even remembers you exist...

Ah... I see. May I ask you a question? How do you think Mr. England and Mr. Wales will react if they find out they have another sibling?

From,

The Faroe Islands

P.S. I sent biscuits with this letter! Enjoy!

* * *

Kia Ora Faroe!

Just be thankful he doesn't know you so well to take advantage of you...Oz does that to me...

Hehe. Greenland and Iceland are funny...

Some people are just weird. What you need to do is just ignore her. Or make strong friends that'll just punch her in the face if they try to tell her what to do~! ^~^

It's alright, we all have someone who pushes all the wrong buttons.

England only remembers I exist because I make sure he doesn't damn well forget it. And there is **plenty** more differences between Wales and England! How can people not see it?

How 'bout I give you the whole British family?

Northern Ireland: Happy and blabbing off to everyone about it

Ireland: pissed off as usual

Scotland: hm...dunno.

England: that depends on how you come out, I guess. If you embarrass the hell out of him, he wont like you very much...but you'll make friends with the rest of the family!

Wales: See above for the most part, though he's kinda quiet. Don't mistake him for England. That's like calling a Canadian American, or calling me Australian.

New Zealand

P.S: 0o0 BICKIES!

_((A/N: "Baby talk" is very common among Kiwi people. Words like bickies are commonly used by everyone...yeah, we're weird, but we're proud :p))_


	9. Antarctica 3

France has nuclear weapons! How come I didn't hear about this!

Yeah, America doesn't listen very well...he has a station set up at my place, so he comes and bothers me a lot.

Oh, dairy...well, I never had much dairy except frozen yogurt. But I do have a lot of meat! Especially fish and whale.

Got eaten by an Orca? We do have a lot of them surrounding the island. Hopefully it didn't, I like penguins!

-Antarctica

* * *

Kia Ora Antarctica!

...You seriously need to get out more. This whole incident happened AGES ago, when I was part of the ANZUS. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

America has learned not to bother me at my home. As a matter of fact, I think he's the one who calls me a "crazy bi-polar b..."

Really? You need to come over and try some of my food! NZ meat is amazing, as our animals are out at pasture all year 'round, and don't have any weird additives in their food. I went to America, and their cheese was bright yellow!

Penguins are nice...I hope he's alright...

New Zealand.

_((A/N: The thing about the cheese and meat is actually true. I don't know the colour of the cheese, but I know that it's a lot yellower than our one. Our lollies/candy/treats have less additives in them as well, and they taste soooooo good. My favourite brand would have to be The Natural Factory, and in Oz they make this all natural fizzy drink...))_


	10. Michigan 2

Michigan:LotR fan? HA! I haven't been into a movie series since RoboCop was set in Detroit!

Hawaii, on the other hand, has much better scenery for movie sets... except for the fact that her best-known movie had a hurricane find it's way into the plot.

Besides, Jurassic Park didn't use CGI.

* * *

Kia Ora Michigan!

Ah well. At least I'm not getting any "Mount Doom" jokes. Silver lining to every situation ^^

I don't care what Sis did with her movies, these are mine and they're gonna be done my own way. She knows that I'm too head-strong to listen to mostly anyone else.

New Zealand.

_((A/N: In my opinion, all of the polynesian islands, including Hawaii and our dearest NZ, are siblings. Which, not only does it mean that they're all "related" to America, but also France lol))_


	11. Wellington 1

Dear big bro,

i don't have much time to talk. Anyways, long story short Napier got really drunk and cussed at Auckland and now there's a three way brawl between them and Christchurch. Please sort it out soon...Napiers reaching for some tui...

- Wellington

* * *

Kia Ora Wellington!

Bro..? You sure 'bout that, cuz?

. If Christchurch get's a quake again, I'mma screw with _all_ of you! I'm on my way now, just make sure no one mentions Jafa's, even if they do mean the chocolate...

New Zealand

P.S. If Napier is fighting, how can he be reaching out for some tui..? Slacking off again, I see.

_((A/N: And you just got in for today's post~! ^^ Lovely to have a city call in lol. _

_Just so you know, my Ze is actually a girl, but loves to screw with peoples minds, even her own "children/family". If I get some genders mixed up, just tell me please ^^ I'm not to sure what genders the regions/cities should be, though I think Waikato should be a male with the human name of Tai.))_


	12. Salamence 1

Salamence Girl:Yeah... England and Wales are so different. Wales is the only one (besides Japan) that can see me, you know, being a Dragon type Pokemon, although I've heard rumors that Alfred has seen a Dragonite before.

WE'RE NOTHING LIKE SMAUG, ARCEUSDAMNIT!

* * *

Kia Ora ...Salamence?

I have absolutely no idea what to make of this letter...

New Zealand

_((A/N: My NZ can see mythical creatures, and use magic. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I have her "birth" on this account as well ^^ I might start writing ones after it, with her spending time with her mum or otherwise running about, but maybe when I have more time.))_


	13. Wellington 2

*shrugs* You know napier... He's a natural born multiple tasker.

Oh and just thought you should know France is hanging around the chatam islands...have no idea what the fudge he's up to...

-Wellington

P.S JAAAAAAFFFFFFAAAAAAA

* * *

Kia Ora Wellington!

Multiple tasker my ass.

Oh really? Hm...interesting. Thank you for letting me know. I'm off to have a lovely chat with our dearest Francis. I think he'll be interested to learn about what I did to that chubby man who dared touch my land, hm?

New Zealand.

P.S. I'm driving you to ANE and that's it.

_((A/N: ANE stands or Accident and Emergency. Not too sure if that is the short hand for it or not._

_Urgh! I forgot the name of the other people who lived on NZ! Apparently, they were fat and not that much into war, so the Maori's killed them off...so much for first in first served o.o))_


	14. Australia 2

Yeah, I was drunk (you know how Victoria looooves bringing her beer to the family beach barbecues...).

Anyway, I've heard you're finally gonna join me and become one of my states! About bloody well time! Now all we have to do is ditch Tasmania and all be will be right in the world. Oh, and we'll have to get 'The Tribe' to stop playing on ABC3. THEN all will be perfect and beer all round.

- Oz/Australia.

P.S. Break my nose again and I'll send crocodiles to eat your sheep. My poor schnoz is still recovering as it is.

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

Thought so. Can you stop sending me messages while drunk? I swear, you're more French than I am!

…

…

…

_**WHAT?**_

New Zealand

P.S. Then I'll tell South Africa that you want to play Cricket.

_((A/N: Well, I haven't heard that rumour...))_


	15. Faroe 4

Hi again!

Well, that's true. I'm just thankful I get along with Russia-He'd be worse then Denmark by far if I got on his bad side.

It would be easier to ignore her if she didn't act like how Belarus is around Russia to me when we're alone... I swear, she is so scary.

Mr. England forgot I existed pretty long ago when Denmark came in and snatched me right out of my crib. He only remembered me during WW2, and didn't even recognize me even with the family eyebrows.

True, Mr. Wales is very different from Mr. England and all... They're personalities are as different as Norway and Denmark, except physically.

*sighs* I am not that scared of how Mr. England or Mr. Wales will feel; they took care of me during WW2 and were pretty nice to me, and as for the two Irelands, well, they were the ones who originally found me... I'm a bit scared of Mr. Scotland though, and well, I'm not even sure if I should still tell them. I mean, it's not like they'd get me from Denmark, and well, do they even know I exist now?

Hope you like the biscuits! Oh, and if you feel like Greenland's been watching you, I'll try to help out.

From,

Faroe Islands

* * *

Kia Ora Faroe!

...meh. I don't really have much to do with Russia. Maybe when his rugby team is better, but at the moment? Meh.

Maybe she just has a brother complex...I feel so very, very sorry for you. If she seems to start trying to marry you, get help.

Heh. I don't have the family eyebrows! Oz likes to draw them on my face when I'm sleeping, which is a bother due to my inability to sleep without cuddling up to something living. Though that is kinda harsh, being forgotten and then stolen...

I'll say this only one more time. They are _nothing _alike, what so ever. Not in looks, not in personality, not in accent, in nothing! The only thing they share is their blood and eyebrows, but that's all.

They should know you exist...and I don't think Scotland would really care. Though if you're willing to play pranks and get blamed for pranks that are pulled on England, you're in a lot of our hearts.

I can take her, don't worry. I once took France and America on at once, not to mention all of the wars that I fought in. When I get really pissed off and start yelling in Maori, I think Turkey get's a bit freaked out...

New Zealand.

_((A/N: Just a notice to everyone who is reading these, I am basing all of my stuff off of Kopanda 's OC's. Check the stories out, if you want! They're good...))_


	16. Greenland 1

(To author: Just giving you a glimpse of Faroe's troubles XD Greenland is the scariest OC we have...)

New Zealand,

Stay away from MY little Faroe, okay? It would be a shame to let such a cute face like yours to go to waste

Signed,

Greenland

* * *

Dearest Greenland

Oh? Are you telling me what to do? Funny, I tend to do exactly what people tell me to do, especially when threatened.

With lots of sickly sweet love,

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I love you so much for sending this stuff in ^^ NZ hates being told what to do, and she can fight. She just doesn't really want her family to find out about it, otherwise they'll worry over her and she'll get a bit pished off at them...))_


	17. Michigan 3

Michigan:Christchurch doesn't deserve three quakes in a 12 month period. No one does.

Not even those we hate, in my case Iran, Russia and Ohio.

* * *

Kia Ora Michigan!

You should've seen me near Christmas. England felt so sorry for me after what happened that he let me stay home. So many quakes, so close to a holiday...five, I think it was...

:D

Just like everyone needs someone to love, we all need someone to hate,  
New Zealand's got Australia, Canada's got the States  
The Scottish have the English, India's got Pakistan  
And the way things have been working out we all hate Afghanistan

Well the Chinese hate the Taiwanese but they're hated by Tibet  
Germany screwed up years ago and we haven't forgiven them yet  
Turkey, Greece, Iraq and Iran, have caused a lot of bother  
And the Irish felt a bit left out 'til they learned to hate each other

So if you know what's good for you, you'd better find yourself an enemy,  
It keeps us together and it has done throughout history,  
It doesn't matter who you are, it doesn't matter what you do,  
You have to hate somebody 'cause somebody sure hates you

The Russians are pretty friendly now but they used to hate the Yanks,  
Switzerland is neutral unless you try to touch their banks  
Israel hates Palestine so much they can't share a country  
And America just hates who it wants but these days so do we!

Who we hate and why we do it changes with the seasons,  
Someone out there's dreaming up a cause to hate Norwegians,  
But, one country rises up, it's the mark the sets the bench,  
You know, it doesn't matter where you travel to, everybody hates the French

Before you know which side you're on, before you choose who's won,  
Just remember, a little hatred never hurt no one,  
And it doesn't matter who you are, it doesn't matter what you do,  
You have to hate somebody 'cause somebody sure hates you,  
Yes, you have to hate someone 'cause someone… sure… hates… you!

Sorry, just had to ^^

New Zealand

_((A/N: That song is by a Kiwi comedy called Jeremy Elwood. Here's the song: _

_w w w. theworldstandsup . com / Top-Clips / Jeremy-Elwood . aspx_

_.__ It's kinda really funny ^^ and before you accuse us Kiwi's of being racist, remember that our rugby team is the All Blacks and our soccer/football team is the All Whites...based on their uniforms, of course))_


	18. Salamence 2

Salamence Girl:Dragon, yes. Magical, no. I'm a Pokemon.

Personally, I thought you'd find the comment about Smaug to be rather cute, as the four LotR movies were made in your country.

I appreciate ANYTHING with dragons in it. *hugs Wales tightly*

* * *

Kia Ora Salamence!

...I'm still confused...

Meh. Smaug is in the Hobbit, not LotR...though the Hobbit _is_ being filmed here too ^^ I remember seeing something on T.V about them looking into the South Island more. Though please, no "Mount Doom" jokes...

Uh...please don't appreciate me like that. Don't tell anyone but...my mum is kind of a Taniwha, which is the "Maori dragon".

New Zealand

_((A/N: Taniwha's are in Maori legend. Mostly, they guard rivers and what not.))_


	19. Antarctica 4

Hello again

Maybe I should start reading the newspaper a bit more...it'll probably help in the future.

Did you do something to America? Well, Australia told me you can beat up people.

Maybe I'll go over there sometime Besides, I need to eat something different (England keeps giving me crap food that I'm forced to eat. I'M LOSING MY TASTEBUDS!)

America always colours his stuff oddly. 'Makes me wonder what the hell he put in there...

I hope he's okay too...

-Antarctica

* * *

Kia Ora Antarctica!

Yeah, you should do lol.

Everyone can beat up people! And I just got really annoyed at him when the Rainbow Warrior blew up in my harbour...

You're welcome to come here any time! Oh...and is it true you have marmite?

I don't want to wonder...*shudders* I prefer all the natural stuff. Every now and then, I'll even go diving for some sea food that I'll cook myself.

Mhm...

New Zealand.

_((A/N: One word about this: Marmageddon. Basically, NZ has practically run out of marmite.))_


	20. Australia 3

One day a Taniwha went swimming in the Moana he whispered in my... Uh... Tarina I can't remember the rest of the song. Sorry.

Whyyy are you so mean to me, Zea? I cry myself to sleep at night, that's how much you hurt me. My heart aches. What happened to that Anzac mateship? Blimey.

Hah. South Africa is too busy fighting AIDs to play cricket with me, much to my chargin.

Anyone who lives in Australia is an Australian, even a Frenchie. Like it or lump it.

And I wasn't kidding about 'The Tribe'. Do they play it over there? Do they have ABC3? I haven't been to your place in ages.

- Oz

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

It's taringa.

"Oh won't you come with me? There's such a lot to see. Underneath, the deep, blue sea."

But I said "No no no! I have to go go go. Although I know we can still be friends. My mama's waiting for me, underneath the kowhai tree. So Taniwha, haere ra!"

It's not that hard to remember lol.

We're mates, Oz, but I want to be my own nation, you know that. I'm not giving this up for anything. If I become one of your states, I'll probably end up hating you for a very long time for that.

He's not too busy to play with me...

You know that the same thing is here. But still, sometimes you act _really_ french.

I have no idea, so probably not...why don't you google it?

New Zealand.


	21. Greenland 2

Hello NZ, again.

You still reply to her letters, dear. You are defying my words.

See, usually people like me would destroy those they love if they can't have them. I'm different. If I can't have her, if I can't have my sweet, little princess Faroe, I won't dispose of her, but everyone else who threatens to take her away from me.

She and I, we're destined. Our being together is ordained by fate; whether she likes it or not, we'll become one. No one can go against it. Even if you are just trying to make friends with her.

Signed,

Greenland

* * *

Kia Ora Greenland.

I don't give bull about what you think.

Now that is what I call an unhealthy relationship. Are you sure you haven't gotten any mental illnesses that the entire world should know of?

Ok, now I can understand if you were the only one who got along with Belarus. You need to let people grow, or they'll hate you for crippling them.

New Zealand.


	22. Faroe 5

H-Hello,

He's nice to me, well, for now at least.

She wants more than just to marry me. She wants for us to become one, 'to merge into one nation, a nation that is the epitome of the word beauty, of perfection' or so she says.

Kinda harsh? Well, yes, I guess. I don't really care; Sealand and Ladonia are there to talk to at least.

Well, if you say so.

I'm afraid that they'll hate me. Then again, they can't complain since they've been missing all my life. I've had that role all my life. Denmark gets blamed for something, he says it was my idea. I feel like tissue paper. Only used for wiping stuff away.

Yes, except that she's completely insane, worse than Belarus, and extremely annoying and will keep coming to you unless I make her get the fuck away from you. I'm surprised that I'm not mad at her; I hate her though, and I am annoyed at her, but I don't fee mad at her. My strange pattern of temper I guess.

You know, she tried to explode Mr. England's chair after WW2 ended because he took care of me and she thought that he was trying to 'break the binds of our souls' or whatever the sh- she said was.

From,

Faroe Islands

P.S. Forgive my language, but she is just that bad that she's making me swear.

* * *

Kia Ora Faroe!

So like a mix between Russia and Belarus? Scary...

Sealand is a bit...weird, I'll give him that, haven't really talked to Ladonia much though. Which is odd, because if you are within earshot of me, I tend to start talking to you. It's a Kiwi thing...

They shouldn't hate you. I mean, what have you done? Nothing. Well, that we all know of. The least we can do is invite you to the family get togethers. They're great fun. Every year, Hong Kong will play a prank on someone, mainly England, and every year it's different! Sometimes he asks for my help or, more specifically, the help of my Kea.

Yeah, that's weird. I get mad at Oz all the time, but I never hate him, no matter how much I say it. Though don't tell him that, he'll never let me live it down .

She really needs to get checked out, ae*?

New Zealand

P.S. Don't worry, I'm trying hard not to cuss myself.

_((A/N: Ae means yes in Maori.))_


	23. Wellington 3

*Wave partially broken hand* No biggies,No rush! Nothing some sticking plasters and rubbing alcohol won't fix!

Auckland and I have come to the decision that the guy from the movie boy had a part in writing shakespeares Macbeth 'cause there's a line that says " What you egg! Young fry of trechery!"

-Wellington

* * *

Kia Ora Wellington!

Get in the damned car and up to ANE this instant! I...don't want blood everywhere!

No...I don't think he did...he's not that old. The only thing I really like about Boy is that it has brought back Poi E.

New Zealand.

_((A/N: NZ doesn't want to tell anyone, but she really cares about her cities/regions/friends/family. She just tries to let on that she doesn't.))_


	24. Stargate Colorado 1

New Zealand, It's been along time. Remember me? I'm one of America's States. Specifically, the State that personally tried to castrate France with Tweezers with military efficiency. *Cue evil Aura.* And succeeded in removing the lower half of his reproductive system. By the way, Hawaii woke me up to tell me that you have some troubles with Australia. Here's a Star Trek-Style phaser that really works. Stun him with it. -Stargate!Colorado _(Colorado is annoyed right now because someone woke her up at midnight, and_ _she's really grouchy when she wakes up. So I apologize for her OOC behavior.)_

Kia Ora Stargate!Colorado!

I think I kinda remember you...you may want to stay away from Scotland, France is his friend and he can get real scarily protective.

Nah, you can have it back. And next time you see Hawaii, tell her to...never mind, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it. Just tell her that I'm not happy about what she's doing.

New Zealand.


	25. Michigan 4

Michigan:If you think that, let me remind you we Americans have a song called Everyone's a Little Bit Racist.

It's sad, but oddly enough, it seems to be quite true (as is another song from Avenue Q, The Internet is for Porn)

* * *

Kia Ora Michigan!

I think I've heard it...But I love this song called "Stereotypes" ^^ So funny, and a lot of the times so true. Though Scotland isn't a "known sheepshapper".

Sometimes a lot of songs, especially comedy songs, are true.

New Zealand.


	26. Salamence 3

Salamence Girl:Ask Japan. He'll be glad to tell you about us, since of the 649 different species, 646 were created by the Japanese. The other three? American.

No, South Korea, you can't claim Pokemon as one of your inventions.

Besides, Mount Doom is in Nepal... More people have died climbing Everest than climbing any other mountain.

* * *

Kia Ora Salamence!

Ok...if you say so...

Lol! That does sound like something he would try to claim...as a matter of fact, he can get really annoying with that. At least he's not as creepy as his northern counterpart...

It's not a literal meaning, I was meaning the Mount Doom from LotR, which is why it was mentioned. I think it is Aoraki, or Mount Cook in reality. Have to check up on that...

New Zealand.


	27. Wellington 4

O.o are you sure? He could be. Anything is possible, like a Maori smurf. Or like Captin awesome from Nitro circus. Which reminds me, do you have any dirt on anyone? Maybe even Switzerland because he was being mean a while back when I was talking with Lilly and then he aimed a shot at my head and nearly shot lammy too. And then he yelled at me. What a cow, ae.

And through constant thought and whispering to John key, I have come to the conclusion that no, bees don't work at the beehive unfortunatly.

One more thingy, I think that the wellywood sign was a stupid idea but the government was all like " RAWWW! WE'RE GONNA DO IT ANYWAY CAUSE WE'RE DOUCHES!"

From Wellington

* * *

Kia Ora Wellington!

If you haven't seen someone dressed up as a Maori smurf already, you need to get out more. Seriously. I've seen too many to count.

Yes, Switzerland is kind of a really huge cow. But any dirt on him..? Well, from what I heard (and unfortunately saw, thanks to Hungary) he, Germany and France and a fling a little while back, and I don't think he wants anyone to know...

Well, if you _really_ want some bees at the beehive, you can just buy some and put them in there...try John Key's office...I'm not too happy with him at the moment .

I agree with you there! There's no way in hell that a sign can stay up in Wellington with all that wind you've got! I saw on the news the high winds in Spain, I think it was, and the trouble the pilots of airplanes were having a while back. Kinda made me think of every-day Welly ^^

New Zealand.

_((A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long! School isn't kind to me TT-TT Also, I was sleeping most of the holidays. Seriously, I was. I have no idea how I'm going to cope, staying awake during school when it starts up again...))_


	28. Antarctica 5

Hey, as usual!

Rainbow Warrior..blew up?...I'm not gonna ask. America and his stupid inventions that always fails...

Thanks! And yeah, I have lots of marmite. What are you going to use it for? People don't usually eat it, unless someone created a dish that uses marmite.

You go diving too? I have to go diving for my fish sometimes when my fishing rod breaks (plus I don't really like standing in a blizzard waiting for fish to bite.)

It's just...so cold in those waters. Lucky for you, it's only the Pacific Ocean you dive in.

-Antarctica

* * *

Kia Ora Antarctica!

It was nuclear. Also, France was kind of to blame...his current Prime Minister had something to do with it, I'm sure .

It's a spread! Just...use it really really thinly on bread. But I do have it with my crackers and cheese as well, instead of using butter.

Sad news...I've ran out of Vegemite too...funny story about that. The supermarkets had a mistake, and now are out of stock of Vegemite...

Ugh. Too cold. I don't like standing in blizzards non-stop. Though there is something really soothing about the water, isn't there?

The Pacific can get cold ^^ I go diving for oysters around Bluff, and that's at the bottom of the South Island. Hehe. South Island. I have no idea how my two main ones were named and why, but their names are just so...cruzy ^^

New Zealand.

_((A/N: Did you know that New Zealands best oysters come from Bluff? If you didn't know that, you probably don't live in NZ, and have no idea where Bluff is lol ^^))_


	29. A bit about me 1

From: Anonymous :

I don't have a letter but a question - Are you from New Zealand? Just asking, that's all :3

* * *

Author here!

Yeah, I'm from New Zealand. Born and raised (mostly) in Hamilton, like Kimbra. I'm also a Pakeha...so please don't ask for advice on the Maori language from me lol. ^^


	30. Australia 4

It's hard for me to remember, okay? I already have to memorize the whole 'Ninna marni' thing. Annoying as hell, but it's got to be done...

Yeah, I know. I was only kidding about being a state. Well. Half kidding.

Well aren't you the special one then! Streuth!

I'm sure Dad (England) would be very pleased to hear I take after a man he hates. Hehe.

Why bother googling it if I can ask you?

Also, South Australia says hi.

- Oz

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

I'm sorry, the what?

Oz, I've told you many times before. I am NOT "becoming one" with you, so you can shove your offer up your behind.

I think he just likes to annoy me, though I do take pleasure in rubbing my victories in his face ^^ Like the RWC.

Yeah, and factoring in all of the Scottish influence you apparently have, I'm surprised he still talks to you. I, on the other hand, have somehow taken after Wales...

Also, I prefer calling England "Mum". He doesn't like it, which makes it even better.

'Cause I don't know. Google, however, knows all.

Oh god, you're not bipolar now, are you?

New Zealand.


	31. Ireland 1

Dia duit an Nua-Shéalainn!

I apologize for the Irish, but it's been a little while since I've used it. This is Ireland, by the way. Anyways, how are you lad? I'm glad that you are writing letters, since I don't hear from you much.

A wee bit of a random question, but have you read any good books lately? I've just finished reading a book that I borrowed from An Ghearmáin and was wondering if you had any suggestions. Thanks, lad!

Slán,

Ireland

_A/N: _

_Irish translations:_

_Dia duit an Nua-Shéalainn!=Hello New Zealand_

_An Ghearmáin=Germany_

_Slán=Bye_

* * *

Kia Ora Ireland!

It's ok, I know how you feel. You're lucky that other countries speak your language. I'm the only one who knows Maori :( Well...enough to hold a conversation anyway.

Lad? Feeling cocky now, aren't we?

And I'm fine, I guess. Christchurch has settled down (mostly) and the other quakes all around the place haven't caused me too much grief.

The only reason why I'm doing this is to take up my time. I would rather spend my free time by drinking or protesting, but apparently those are too destructive and end with me in jail too many times .

I don't really read any books...I have read the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, which is four different books. However, I think Wales would enjoy them more than you, unless you're hiding a liking for fiction that has dragons in it.

Again with the lad? How do you know I am one? Or if I'm a "lassie"? Or both?

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I just had to put this one up before I went to bed ^^ Oh, how I love NZ confusing people over her (in my opinion) gender.))_


	32. England 1

New Zealand,

Hello there, chap!

I hope I am not bothering you but...there is something crucial that I would like to discuss with you...Please forgive me for my rudeness.

Are you a lass or a boy?

...

I apologise. I sincerely apologise.

This also happened to Austria with Italy, and I know this because Austria told me to be careful about these kinds of situations and it would be better to ask directly than to know it very late..Like what ALSO happened to Austria with that Kugelmugel.

So again, I deeply apologise to you, New Zealand.

Sincerely,

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

(Arthur Kirkland)

* * *

Kia Ora Mummy~!

She'll be right ^^ I know that you're really a hard core punk and convict hiding under a "gentleman" exterior.

Also, what do you think?

Hehe, I heard about that! Good thing for me is that I knew all of the Pakeha* things to do when I agreed to go off with you! Well...SOME of the Pakeha stuff...

Sheesh, stop apologizing mum.

New Zealand.

P.S. And where's the "England" part?

_((*Pakeha means white person. It isn't offensive))_


	33. Kugelmugel 1

Dear Mister or Miss NZ,

It's nice to meet you, even if it's just through letters. My name is Kugelmugel and I am a Micronation residing close to Austria, who I have been dubbed as younger brother of.

I decided to write this letter to you because I felt like it, and also because letters are art.

I like art.

From, Kugelmugel

* * *

Kia Ora Kigelmugel!

First things first: I will not pronounce your name without guidance from you...

Art? I don't do much art...only the crafts I learned from the Maoris, really. I'm good at carving greenstone, bone and wood. Not to mention weaving and, if you include musical arts, I'm good at waiata*.

Hope you're doing well! I sent you a bottle of fejioa juice!...please tell me you've heard of it...

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I love Feijioa juice. Seriously, it is delicious. Also, it seems only popular in NZ...I got stopped in customs on my way to Oz by two people who have never seen nor heard of a fejioa.))_


	34. Antarctica 6

Hey New Zee!

A nuclear Rainbow Warrior. And France's prime minister had something to do with it. ...What is this world coming to?

They still use marmite as a spread? I'm way behind the times...when Britain asks me to join him for tea and read the newspaper, I should take up on his offer.

First marmite, now Vegemite? That's weird...

Yeah, never stand in a blizzard too long. No one really stands in a blizzard very long at my place...except Russia, who says he doesn't mind. But yeah, I love staying in the water for a long time. Even if it does freeze my limbs. Oysters! I used to collect the pearls from them

North and South Island...someone ran out of ideas.

-Antarctica

* * *

Kia Ora Antarctica!

I don't know. This happened AGES ago! You really need to pick up a newspaper...

Yes, marmite is used as a spread, and always will be.

DON'T EAT HIS FOOD! ESPECIALLY HIS SCONES!

...sorry, thought I should warn you. He cannot cook to save his life.

Well, I do have a lot of islands and natural land marks, but a lot of them are in Maori. Did you know that Auckland has over 100 volcanoes?

I thought it would be warmer under the ice than above it..? I've seen photos, and wouldn't mind going swimming with you to have a look at that amazing kingdom there ^^

Meh. I just eat them. Yum yum! Talking about food, peanut butter reminds me of huhu grubs...funny, eh?

New Zealand.

_((A/N: Auckland DOES have over 100 volcanoes. But, because they are Auckland volcanoes, they don't erupt. The one you really need to watch out for is Lake Taupo, which was a volcano that blew it's top. Ash from that eruption can be found all over the north island._

_Also, huhu grubs, which ARE a grub-worm-like-thingy, is said to taste like peanut butter...I don't want to test this theory._

_And Kiwis do eat scones (quite nice, but the batter is disgusting) and we do say "eh". Sometimes, instead of eh, we say "aye"))_


	35. Ireland 2

Hello there, An Nua-Shéalainn.

True, but not very many people, at least to my knowledge, know Irish, besides some of my citizens. I understand how you feel, too. Not very many people speak the Gaelic language either.

No, I'm not feeling "cocky." Sorry, the lad-thing...It's just out of habit I suppose. And I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to offend you in any way, An Nua-Shéalainn. (I hope you don't mind me calling you by your name in Irish.)

That's good. I would rather you stay out of jail than in it.

Ah, yes, the Inheritance Cycle. I think I'll have to give them a try. America recommended them to me a little while back. I think An Bhreatain Bheag (Wales) was reading the first in the series the other day. He says that they're good. And even though I'm not much for fiction with dragons, I might as well try them.

No comment on the last thing.

Slán,

Ireland

* * *

Kia Ora Ireland!

At least you have Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales to speak to in Irish!* I have no one but my citizens. And don't try to learn Maori on your own...I get confused whenever someone says something in Maori.

Nah, you didn't offend me. Sorry if I came off of a bit rash...I just like messing with peoples heads~!

I don't mind you calling me that at all! You're name in Maori is Airani, and your capitol is Tapurini ^^. I think my name is Irish looks cool! Not going to go into pronunciation, I suck at it. You should've seen Wales' face when I tried to pronounce a place that had a welsh name...he laughed at me!

But I like protesting! And drinking!

I think that wales think that any story with dragons in it is at least "ok", and when they're the hero, he probably thinks that they're "cool". Though he does read a lot more than me...

Are you sure? I want to hear your suggestions!

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I am taking the fact that the two irelands, wales and scotland can speak each others languages from Kopanda. Lovely stories ^^_

_Also, when foreigners come over and try to pronounce Maori names, we get so confused, we actually have no idea what they're trying to say. Seriously. It's that bad.))_


	36. Australia 5

G'day.

Haven't you heard? Oh I suppose not... Well, since the national 'Reconciliation Day' to the Aboriginals, I - and every other authority figure - must recite a speech in whatever dialect of Aboriginal that once occupied that land. About how they owned it and were the original caretakers.

Rude! I said I was kidding! Crikey! Touchy these days, aren't we? ...

How like you. _

Again, rude! Dad likes me much more than you think, thanks. Scotland has nothing to do with it. And yes you have taken after Wales. Dad once said you were both sheep shaggers.

That's nice.

It's your bloody country!

For the third time, RUDE! Just because you don't have any states to be personified, doesn't mean I don't! Now you've offended her.

- Oz

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

Well, at least you can speak the first language spoken on your land, unlike SOMEONES PM . And yes, I'm still annoyed that he didn't say any Maori at the opening of the RWC, even though that french dude completely butchered the language.

YOU out of all people should know why I'm touchy about being "possessed" by other nations! Sheesh, was me screaming at England in the middle of a meeting (while I was still his colony, mind you) not enough of a hint to you that I don't like it when stuff like that goes horribly wrong for me?

Well obviously, unlike you, I actually won it, so nnnnnnnnnnn! :p

Well, you listen to him more than I, so of course he likes you. I think he only talks to me in private, because I "embarrass" him too much in public . Old man just doesn't know how to have fun. He should let France remove that huge stick, because I certainly wont.

I'M NOT A SHEEPSHAGGER! And wales obviously isn't a sheepshagger because he would've already "shagged" me 'cause EVERYONE knows that there's only sheep in New Zealand...

I forgot what we were arguing about. Something about you being too lazy to google something, right..?

No, I don't have states, I have REGIONS. Like Northland, Waikato, Bay of Plenty (Who I'm keeping away from France and Greece), etc etc. And sorry for offending her, I thought you were being more insane than usual.

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I don't ship Oz/NZ. That's just...no. It wont work. They'll divorce at least once every day in my opinion. I think that NZ/Wales, however, is a cute couple ^^ and yes, I read SATW, that's where the sheep in NZ reference comes from lol.))_


	37. Kugel 2

Dear Mister or Miss NZ,

Call me Kugel if you wish...

Don't do art? Don't do art? ...I can teach you art.

I think I have. It is yummy... It is art.

From, Kugelmugel

* * *

Kia Ora Kugel!

Thank you so much, that is a lot better ^^ And just call me Ze or Zea, everyone does.

"Art" is a very broad concept lol. The only artistic things that I indulge myself in would be carving and the occasional waiata, or song.

Fejioa juice is amazing! I have two trees in my back yard...though I don't think it is art...all you do is squash it...

New Zealand.


	38. Australia 6

G'day.

Yes. I can. Hehe.

Jeez. I KNOW. I can't even remember how long I've known you. You think I haven't noticed? A bat could have seen it.

NNNNNNN-UH to you too! XP

You are pretty embarrassing when you get upset. Especially in a crowd of people. And aww yuck! Bad mental image. It was probably France who shoved it up there in the first place though ehehe.

Ooh, you're sounding a bit unhappy about the lack of Zea-shagging on Wales's end. Do you want me to drop a few hints? Can't promise they'll be subtle, but at least he'll know.

Yeah, something like that. ...

She says she accepts your apology and she will write you a letter later. Speaking of your regions, how are they?

- Oz

_(I didn't mean to try and ship OZ/Zea. Sorry.)_

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

I can remember how long I've known you. After I was made into Englands Colony, there was that whole "welcoming" thing that everyone had to attend. I'm pretty sure we got into a huge fight...ah, the good 'ole days. Where did they go?

Man Mummy's right, we are childish...

Ugh. Didn't need THAT mental image...though I wonder if I should ask him? Maybe knowing the answer will get Hungary to stop asking me what gender I am, and who I'm shagging . For some reason, everyone thinks that it's you.

Shoving my hand down his pants isn't a subtle way of saying "I wanna do it with you" now, is it? Yes, I was drunk, and it was a stupid move, but...well, I was drunk. And maybe slightly high.

They're all doing fine ^^ well...as fine as they can be. I think one of them got in trouble with Auckland calling him a JAFA, but that's normal.

New Zealand.

_((It's alright ^^ A bit hard not to make them seem like they're flirting at times lol. And JAFA means "Just another F** Aucklander" It's very offensive...))_


	39. England 2

New Zealand...

DON'T CALL ME MUMMY! Don't call me that infernal...Anyway, don't call me that ever again...

N-No-! Th-That is NOT true at all-! W-What nonsense are you blabbering about?-! Stop it-! I am a gentleman. And nothing is going to change that...I hope you don't have anything to correct me, and if you do, it's false.

...Just..Answer..Me.

*blotch of ink* Let's just put that aside.

F-Fine...But what can I do? I am a gentleman.

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

(Arthur Kirkland)

P.S: I like to use my formal name in letters.

* * *

Kia Ora Motherland~!

Sure Mother, what ever you want ^^

Yes, because the Opening ceremony said EXACTLY that, didn't it? Also, Kea found some of your old clothes. Her fault, not mine.

One question about them, but...how DID you get into those pants without either getting stuck or hurting yourself?

But I wanna know what you think!

And no, I will not tell you what my gender is. Do not go asking people, because the ones that DO know wont tell you...

Pfft~!

New Zealand.

P.S. So even while writing letters, you still have that stick up your behind. You should really get France to remove that. Or did he put it in there?


	40. Ireland 3

Hello there, An Nua-Shéalainn!

True. Actually, Northern Ireland and I are the ones that speak fluent Irish. The others know a little bit. Wales, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and I speak Gaelic.* Poor England and a lot of the other nations are so clueless when we speak in in the language! Their expressions are so hilarious! Oi, if I ever come visit, you'll need to tutor me in Maori!

Oh, good! *sigh of relief* Oh, that's alright, An Nua-Shéalainn!

Good! Ah, that sounds beautiful! Ha! Aye, well my deartháir can be one to do that. The lad can be annoying when he does that too often.*sigh*

Aye, An Nua-Shéalainn, and I like to have myself a wee bit of Guinness every once in a while. (I don't drink that much.)

That pretty much sums it up. Wales does read sometimes. By the way, the lad sends his greetings.

Slán, Ireland

_*((A/N: This is just my opinion. I've dug around a little bit and have formed_ _my opinion on what languages I think that they would know. Sounds cool,_ _though!)_

Kia Ora Ireland!

I kinda had to decide who spoke who in your family. No one tends to tell me anything...Wales is a bit silent, and England just yells at me looking very embarrassed. Ok, I kinda bring that last part on me, but it's hard not to xD

I kind of know that look. When I speak with my Polynesian brothers and sisters, people look at us confused, and are even more confused when we explain that we weren't speaking the same language, but could understand almost exactly what the other was saying xD Apart from that, I only speak Maori when I talk to myself or inanimate objects, which garners confused looks anyway.

Why not start now? Kia Ora doesn't actually mean "hello'. It's more of a form of good will, of blessing, though is basically used in the beginnings of conversations today.

If you have any questions about anything, just ask! ^^ I love sharing my culture!

Maori normally is. Waiata, which means "song", can actually bring people to tears because it is so beautiful...

I don't drink much either, but I do love going out and having a "social" drink. Or a drink while a game is on ^^ It's not that often when I drink so much that I can't remember, or have no control over my actions. Can be kinda embarrassing being told what you did and to who o.0

Um...tell him...hi?

New Zealand.


	41. Kugel 3

Dear... Ze,

Ah... Using nicknames is... Art? No, using terms of endearment? ...Both are art.

...That is art. You can do art. People who do art are... Art.

Then... Squashing things is art. Since Fejioa juice is art, then making it should be art...

But small things aren't art... Small LIVING THINGS are Art

From, Kugelmugel

* * *

Kia Ora Kugel!

Terms of endearment? No. Absolutely not. I don't care what the hell you think it is, it's just a nickname.

Did Austria drop you on your head or something? Not meaning to sound...rude, but you just...there isn't even a word for you.

Squashing things are art? XD Oh, I'll have sooooooooo much fun next time I see Oz, and I won't be able to get into much trouble with it.

You'll just love to see this albino Kiwi chick that I picked up then ^^ They can't survive in the wild, so I look after them~ She's so cute.

New Zealand.

_((A/N: Sorry this took so long! TT-TT I just finished my Term 3 exams. Ugh. So stressful, so glad I didn't need to be dosed up on pills, though it is better than being in pain. My little brother says it best: "I like being high, mum"...alright, he said that when the doctors gave him some gas while operating on his infected toe, which made me wish I had actually gone to see their faces xD))_


	42. Australia 7

G'day Zea!

Oh, remember that! Ah yeah, those were the days. Haha, I remember pulling your hair and making sheep noises, and I didn't think you'd fight back but you did. It was great! We alerts mates ever since... Ahh... That make me think of the Anzacs though... We'll always be mates, right?

I'd rather be childish than mature. Besides, everything's more fun as a kid! Hehe.

Oh god don't! He'll be furious until the next blue moon! And yeah, people seem to think that we're together, for some reason. Or that I'm Austria... Ughhh...

Well sure, but Wales is pretty forgiving of EVERYTHING. I once let all of his sheep out of their meadow AND woke up his dragon, and he forgave me because I was trying to hide from Dad (and that was because I ate the whole pot of strawberry jam). So he probably just thought the alcohol was acting and not you.

Sounds normal for them all. I can understand why Auckland got upset, WA gets mad when New South Wales calls him an outback hick.

- Oz

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

You should've seen Wales' face when he first heard you call me a sheepshagger...I've never seen him so angry in my life. I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my life then that moment o.0

Of course we'll always be mates! I've never had a "cuzzie bro" like you, Oz ^^ Just...don't try to grab my breasts again. Yes, you think funny things while drunk, like trying to see if I have boobs or not .

… I can think of a fair few things that would make being a child boring..

He'll live...well, his face might go really red again xD It's so funny when it does that. Last time it happened, Spain was in the room and likened Mum to a tomatoe.

You're nothing like Austria, and when we fight it isn't a "lovers spat" as Hungary put it...

Speaking of fighting, do you know what I just found out a form of art is~?

I remember that! You chucked it all up too...I was told to clean it up. Why do you think I don't like it when you eat all my jam?

Um...Oz...did you end up telling the Brits (and Ireland) about the whole "I can see your magical creatures!" thing? Because I sure haven't, which would lead to some awkward situations in the future...

I could think of something to call NSW in retaliation...unless he doesn't mind being called the spawn on a Kiwi that's a sheep and a sheepshagger.

New Zealand.


	43. Ireland 4

Dia duit, An Nua-Shéalainn!

Oh, that's alright! Next time my moron of a deartháir yells at you, tell me, and the bloody bloke will have to talk to me. The lad needs to stop being so rash... *sigh*

I understand what you mean, An Nua-Shéalainn. I usually only speak Irish or Galician when I'm conversing with my siblings or my own people. But, then again, I sometimes only talk in Irish to my dogs. That's actually the language that there are trained in. _;

Oh really? That's interesting. We have blessings in my culture in my country.

Alright! Thank you! I will when I can think of some! :)

Understandable. Completely.

Alright. I will.

Slán, Ireland

* * *

Kia Ora Ireland!

Nah, she'll be right. I barely see you guys anyway and, when I do, I'm either talking to Wales or being told off for something I can't remember doing by Mummy.(or I might remember it, but don't tell him!) Also, calling England "Mum" or "Mummy" get's him really flustered xD You should try it sometime!

I have a sheep dog (currently it is a Border Collie) and I always teach them to respond to Maori commands and "Get!"

Though for you and your siblings, you actually speak the same language. I was talking to Samoa, Tonga and Hawaii the other day in front of America and all four of us had to explain that, even though Samoa was speaking Samoan, Tonga was speaking Tongan, Hawaii was speaking Hawaiian and I Maori (odd one out, aren't I?), we could understand each other perfectly. There's only a few other words we have to remember that are different in each others languages, but then the pronunciation is almost the same. For example, the word "canoe" in Maori is waka, Samoan is va'a, Tongan is vaka and in Hawaiian it is wa'a. Subtle differences, but mainly the same.

I would hope so! From what I understand it, your humour is something like "I could kill a pint!" Whereas Northern Ireland (in Belfast) it's more like "I could kill you!"...*

Well, you know more about my culture than Wales...which isn't much of an achievement, really. He never asks questions...

I'm not even going to ask for those stories...and you probably shouldn't ask about mine. Sometimes, I think it'll be smart to mix weed and beer together. I think I've learned my lesson about that.

New Zealand.


	44. Antarctica 7

'Ello New Zee

Yeah, I just went to Britain's place for tea. He kept telling me how to sip the tea, to straighten my back on the chair, and not to make a mess on his table. And he kept trying to give me scones. Refusal techniques do work well :D

Marmite tastes good! ...I stole a jar from Oz. Don't tell him, okay? Also, is it okay if I use it on whale meat?

I knew he couldn't cook from a long time ago! One time he gave a scone to me and well, let's just say I found myself under Russia's care the next day. At the same time, Belarus was visiting him. Now I don't touch them. EVER.

It's warmer under the ice, but you still freeze if you stay in for too long. Of course we can go swimming! We can also meet some penguins, go ice sliding with them, go mining, we could also try riding on a killer whale.

My sister, Arctic, found this letter and got mad that you wanted to visit my place and not only person that does is that country near America...um, I think he's...Canadia? I suggest visiting her place as well (okay, I'm only suggesting this because I don't want her to get mad at me).

Grubs taste like...peanut butter? ...Another scar for life...

-Antarctica

* * *

Kia Ora Antarctica!

0o0 Nooo! Don't tell me you're going English on me!

England is so stuffy...he hasn't learned that if he didn't try to act like he has a gigantic stick up his behind, I'll actually leave him be.

I wont tell Oz ^^ and...I'll tell the same thing I told Japan. If you want to have a civil conversation with me, never EVER talk about eating Whales in front of me. EVER.

You got off lucky. Trust me.

I'll skip on the mining thanks...don't think I'll go near a mine for a good few more years... but apart from that, it all sounds like fun ^^ You probably have more free time than the other nations, though...

I don't see why Arctic should get mad. The reason why I would prefer to visit you and not her is because I'm practically rubbing elbows with you. It really sucks when I get a Southerly wind blowing.

How can no one remember Canada? I love Canada! They have ok rugby players, and my favourite of all time is Bush-Man! Though...he shaved off his beard for charity, so I probably shouldn't call him that...

If Arctic wants me to visit her place, she should send me an invitation.

Why does no one like my Huhu grubs? They taste really nice, honest!

New Zealand.


	45. Kugel 4

Dear Ze,

Alright then. Since you say so.

... Sealand, Ladonia, Wy, and the other micro nations asked me the same thing.

Have fun with art.

Kiwi chick?

From, Kugelmugel

_((Kugelmugel is described by Sealand and the others as eccentric. I find his_ _weirdness so cute haha))_

* * *

Kia Ora Kugel!

Yes, I do say so.

Really? Huh...and you're not put off from people saying that stuff?

You know Wy? She is a lovely little girl, isn't she? ^^ I'd bet you two would get along, both being into...art.

Meh. I have paperwork. That is NOT art.

Yes. A baby Kiwi. Ok, not really Albino, since they don't have red eyes. The Kiwi's can carry a recessive white gene, and all of their chicks look cute, white or no ^^ You're welcome to come over and have a look at her.

New Zealand.

_((A/N: I find his weirdness...weird xD But I like weird. Here is a link to a white kiwi chick. Just remove the "_"_

_http_:/_/api._ning._co_m/_files/7zAZX_6GPaqm1*8VVLPd_aNfFKCbmFhIlf_WhDyXVp2WoD_qvPAXpGuQprN_G2tI87tV1_O3AyESBYI-y2CT_JW*_aFUioRP0t_DFHix1/_kiwipi_c4._jp_g _

_I'm also thinking of maybe doing a contest thing...but having a one shot as a prize probably wont be a good idea, especially if I should really get started on my own story line .))_


	46. Australia 8

G'day, Zea!

I'm glad I didn't see it now. Although I don't think anything could be scarier than when I took Mum's pirate uniform, put it on and then went for a dip in that mud pit. Washing it was hard, too.

Cool beans! ... That was in the name of science! Science!

Well that's just you. Although I am treated better as an adult.

Hehe, it is pretty funny. It's still not worth it though.

Exactly! I have nothing in common with that posh pianist. And pfft. Despite my behaviour towards you, I don't think we could ever be lovers. Ever.

Hmm. I'm going to jump in the deep end and guess boxing or karate or tai kwando (or how ever ya spell it).

I think they've probably guessed by now. Considering I was always chattering on about the Dreamtime until I was told to shut up, and we always used to go play with the fairies together. They'd have to be as oblivious as Spain not to have figured it out.

That's a good one! I'll have to pass it on to WA. NSW would certainly mind. In fact, it might even raise the level of their footy.

- Oz

* * *

Kia Ora Oz!

If you don't think anything could be scarier, you're wrong. A p***ed off Welsh person is the most scary thing in the world...

You actually know how to wash clothes?! While we're on that subject, come over and pick up the clothes you left behind before I give them to my Kea's for fun .

Science? Yeah right...now I want a drink. Can you go get me one?

Says you. A lot of things you don't think are "worth it" but in reality are. Like getting your feet cut to ribbons trying to find a bit of pounamu* ^^

Yes. Like for one thing, he actually knows how to use a bath/shower.

I think we're too abusive towards each other to be "lovers". Even though I did throw apples at you once and scream "Eat my juicy roundness you pr**k!"...in my defense, you brought it on yourself.

Nope! Squashing things~! XD

Well, not to sure about you, but even after that time I ran off and slept with unicorns they still seem to think I'm completely oblivious to the mythological stuff...which would make it all the more fun to see the look on their faces when they see their first Taniwha!

Just make sure that I'm around to hear them say it if Wales is near. I have no idea how he'll react. Either he'll go off of his rocket, or he'll just get a huge blush and stutter.

-New Zealand.


	47. Kugel 5

Hello Ze,

Should I be put off? After all, Austria's the one being called clumsy, not me.

Wy doesn't like me. She finds me queer and too artsy. you can never be too artsy if you ask me. She said the same thing about Ladonia anyway.

Ok... Is it alright if I draw it?

From, Kugelmugel

_((Omg so cute my head is going to explode from the cuteness goodby world))_

* * *

Kia Ora Kugel!

Wow, you're really oblivious to the world. They're all basically implying that you're a bit...stupid, I guess?

I'm guessing that she told you to do something and you didn't do it...ah well, you can't please everyone. And I think you're find just the way you are ^^ It would be boring if you were like everyone else...

Sure! Though if you want to catch her awake, you'll have to come at night. Kiwi's, like a good lot of my birds, are nocturnal. As a matter of fact, I basically only had birds and lizard till the Polynesian's and then Europeans came...

-New Zealand.

_((A/N: xD I do love them. I can't wait till I get the opportunity to see a Kiwi in real life!))_


	48. Stewart Island

Kia Ora New Zealand!

Its me Stewart Island! We havent talked in ages Cuz! I feel kinda forgotten...anyway Whats new with you?

Has Rotorua had a shower yet? last time I saw him he stank!

Also I heard some rumors that Australia is trying to pass us off as one of his states! Is this true?

Talk to ya later- Stewie (Stewart Island)

P.S If you see Tasmania tell him he still owes me five bucks

((Hope you dont mind me adding someone I just felt like joining in))

* * *

Kia Ora Cuzzie~! ^^

You shouldn't feel forgotten! Out of my main three islands, you have the most imaginative name! Kinda sad when you really think about it...

Nothing new, really. Just bored...Oh! I've adopted another white kiwi chick ^~^ And some nations say I'd make a terrible mother/father/thingy.

No...that wont work. If he showers, he smells worse. Trust me. I have no idea what the hell he has in his soaps, or even what he EATS (if he mentions that he may have gas, don't go near him).

Don't worry, I sorted him out ^^

New Zealand.

P.S. No problem. If you see Chatman, will you tell him that he still owes me that ten?

_((A/N: Not at all! ^^ The more the merrier. I also may not reply that often until the 22nd of november. After that, it's holidays for me~!))_


End file.
